Australia
2p! Australia. He was given a canon name, David Papalya. Himaruya did mention alternative first names could be Uluru, Mooloolaba, Jim, or Disappointment. Hima has given us no reason as to why Australia should have a name originating from the actual country of Australia. Since most white people cannot say his name, a common nickname people use to refer to 2p! Australia is "King George of The Badlands" APPEARANCE he has a head full of long flowing locks, despite his age they are still amazingly soft and lively. England once swore that one lock of the Australian's hair tried to strangle him. He has grown out a short (but fluffy) white beard. He usually does not wear a shirt, as they restrict his freedom of movement. He likes to be ready to punch someone whenever he wants, just in case. A shirt would not allow that. In regards to his size, Australia is much shorter than most nations, at a 4 foot 7 inch height. He is rather thin, but what he lacks in muscle, he makes up for in strategy. PERSONALITY 2P Australia can be described as quiet. He can go weeks without saying a single word, and those who hear his voice are often told they're lying. When he does speak though, he has the tendency to call people "punk ass bitches" at least once in conversation. Despite his general anger towards anyone who isn't from New Zealand, he often tries to help the people of his country by inventing facial creams that take away wrinkles. Sometimes he donates pears he finds in the wild to charity, even. China thinks they might form an alliance against Literally Everyone, but isn't really sure. BACKSTORY 2P Australia literally skateboarded to earth and passed through the hole in the ozone layer. This event is known as "The Disgrace" and nobody is allowed to speak of it, because he did not stick the landing. Upon arriving on earth, he made several changes. One of which was to move Australia as a whole As Far Away From The Rest Of The World As Possible. He did this to prevent England having control over the land. Because of this, the locals consider him to be a hero. After that, he went into hiding for approximately five (5) years, and when he came back, people described him as "A Changed Man". He had experienced the wildlife. It is speculated that during this time, he was bit by at least 7 different species of poisonous snake, all of which died immediately after biting him. He and The Crocs have a mutual respect for eachother, due to both being creatures of the wild. Nobody knows where he originally came from, and everyone is too scared to ask. They don't want to be called "Punk Ass Bitches" anymore. TRIVIA # 2p! Australia is Mormon. # His favorite movie is "Mars Needs Moms" # He does not like 2p! Belarus as much as she thinks he does. # Someone once tried to cut his hair. It broke the scissors. The person was never seen again.